


The Lost Uchiha

by spiketheespiegel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiketheespiegel/pseuds/spiketheespiegel
Summary: Everyone's looking for Sasuke after he ran off to join Orochimaru-- including someone who claims to be his long-lost sister...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The Lost Uchiha

I screamed. I was good at screaming.

I felt upside down-- no, not exactly… It was as if the colors of the world were inverted. A sort of two-dimensional vertigo. I was dizzy and restrained; I was chained to a post. Itachi Uchiha was calmly staring at me before he stabbed me with a sword once more. I screamed again.

“Don’t feel too bad,” he said without emotion. “Even if you had a Sharingan, you probably wouldn’t be able to get out of this.” He stabbed me again. I winced, but didn’t scream out this time. “You don’t need to act tough,” he said.

I coughed up blood. “Just kill me already,” I growled. 

“No,” he said. “I won’t do that. There’s no point in killing you. Not yet, at least.”

“Yeah, well,” I rolled my eyes. “I’m bored.” As if on cue, my body crumbled to dust.

“What?” Itachi scowled. “What is this?”

I awakened in reality. Itachi stood before me, still scowling, but I was no longer restrained. The colors of the world were back to normal. I was sweating and panting a little but I was alright, considering.

“Are you an Uchiha?” Itachi demanded. “Do you have the Sharingan?”

“Yes, and no,” I answered. “You don’t recognize me?” I smiled sweetly.

“What?” he growled, irritated.

“You never knew you had a sister?” I asked. “I guess Father never told you. He was always a secretive and practical fellow, from what I remember…”

“You...” Itachi glared at me with his red eyes. “You’re an Uchiha.”

I nodded. “Like I said.“You and Sasuke are my brothers,” I confirmed. “Where  _ is _ Sasuke, by the way? I’m dying to meet him…”

Itachi just glared at me.

“Well, I guess I’ll find him one way or another…”

“That’s why my usual technique didn’t work,” Itachi said. “You share the same Kekkei Genkai as I… You must be more advanced than Sasuke...” 

“Were you not listening?” I frowned. “I already told you-- I don’t have a Sharingan.” I was still wearing my sunglasses, I realized. “Oh, I guess I should show you…” I pulled my glasses down onto the bridge of my nose, revealing my plain brown eyes. “See?” I grinned. “I’m nothing special.”

Itachi continued to glare at me.

“That’s why Father sent me away,” I continued. “He was ashamed of me, so he got rid of me. I grew up in the Village of the Hidden Rain with a distant relative of his. Pretty fucked up, huh? Though, from what I’ve heard about you and Sasuke, I figure I’m probably the most well-adjusted out of the three of us…”

“Enough,” Itachi said, his voice icy. “I have no business with you. I’m after Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Naruto Uzumaki?” I repeated.

Itachi said nothing, his narrow eyes unblinking.

“Huh,” I said. “Interesting. Well, I guess I’ll see you around,  _ Brother _ …”

Before he could respond, I used my fire jutsu and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I ran for a few hours until I was completely exhausted. I found a large tree limb and lay down. As soon as I was settled in, I fell asleep.

I awoke suddenly. Something had hit me in the forehead. I groaned, annoyed. Maybe it was a trouble-making squirrel dropping an acorn. I was still sleepy. But once again, something small yet hard bounced off my head. I opened my eyes.

“Hey, lady! What are you doing up there?” A little boy with spiky brown hair was glaring up at me, an arsenal of acorns grasped in his hand.

“Hey kid,” I grumbled. “What’d ya wake me up for?”

“What are you doing up there?” he asked again.

“I was  _ trying _ to get some rest,” I said. “But now I guess I’m awake, thanks to you. What’s your name?”

He hesitated for a moment. “Konohamaru,” he said.

I nodded. “Nice to meet you, Konohamaru.” I jumped down from the tree. “I’m guessing you know where the Village of the Hidden Leaves is?”

The boy stared at me, suspicious. “I don’t know if I can trust you,” he said finally.

“Good instincts,” I nodded in approval. “You shouldn’t talk to strangers. But you’re the one who disturbed me in the first place, so…”

“I’ll get my sensei,” he decided.

“Alright.”

“And  _ don’t  _ follow me,” he added seriously. “I may not be able to stop you, but the Leaf Village ninja will as soon as they detect you.”

“Alright, alright,” I repeated, raising my hands in surrender and rolling my eyes. “I’ll wait here.”

Konohamaru nodded, satisfied. “Why are you here, by the way?” he asked.

“I’m looking for my brother.”

“Who’s your brother?”

“Sasuke Uchiha.”

He gasped, but quickly tried to hide his surprise. “Wait here,” he repeated importantly.

“You got it, chief.” I sat down on the forest floor, crossing my legs. I grabbed my backpack, retrieving a ripe mango from one of its pockets.

Konohamaru glared at me suspiciously one last time before he took off running.

I ate the mango slowly. It was perfectly ripe. I was almost done with it when I sensed the presence of three Hidden Leaf ninja. I took one last bite, and tossed the pit aimlessly. Again I raised my hands in surrender.

“Hi,” I said. “I mean no harm. I’m just visiting.”

One of the ninja appeared before me. His left eye was covered by his headband. His long hair was silvery-white, he seemed to be around my age. His hands were stuffed casually in his pant pockets, and his one exposed eye was aimed at me. He looked utterly bored. 

I recognized him right away. “Kakashi,” I said. “The Copy Ninja. Son of the White Fang.”

He nodded. “And you are?”

“I’m the daughter of Fugaku Uchiha. I’m looking for my little brother, Sasuke.”

He glared at me in silence for a few moments. I felt the presence of one of his comrades behind me, and let them grab my wrists to restrain me. Silently, the unit led me to the village.

“So, you know Sasuke?” I asked when we approached the gates.

“Yes,” Kakashi answered. He was walking in front of me.

I nodded. “Huh. So, he’s one of your students, I gather?”

Kakashi nodded. “He was.”

“Was?” I repeated. “So where is he now?”

He looked back at me, staring straight into my boring brown eyes. He shrugged. “No idea.”

“Damn,” I said. “Is little Konohamaru your student, then, too?”

“No, he’s my student,” the Hidden Leaf ninja restraining my arms asked. “Why are you looking for him, anyway? Sasuke.”

I shrugged. “He’s my brother. Isn’t that reason enough? Besides… I just met my other sibling, Itachi, for the first time. I’m hopeful that Sasuke isn’t like him, or at the very least, that I can try to influence him before he goes too far down the same path…”

“Itachi?” the ninja holding my arms gasped. I nodded, but no one said anything further.

I was forced into a sort of bland jail cell. The only furniture was a stool and a small table. Light barely leaked through the tiny window. Eventually, I heard a door open, and Kakashi approached me once more.

“We have no reason to suspect you,” he said simply. “Yet we have no reason to trust you.”

“Yeah,” I sighed. “That’s generally my problem in life.”

He frowned. “Why should we believe you are an Uchiha?”

“Why don’t I have the Sharingan, you mean,” I interpreted.

He nodded.

“I’m Fukagu’s eldest child. I was supposed to be the next leader of the Uchiha clan. But when it was evident that I did not possess the Sharingan, I was sent away. My father was disappointed, of course. At the same time, it was as if it didn’t really matter-- I was a girl, after all. It was only really shameful if a son was born without the family heirloom…”

Kakashi was silent for a couple moments before asking me another question. “Is there any way you can prove you are an Uchiha?”

I frowned, shaking my head. “I doubt it. Like I said, I don’t have the Sharingan. Any family members who could vouch for me is long since dead… I barely remember my life before I was exiled, anyway.”

Kakashi nodded silently before leaving.

“Hey,” I called after him. “If you find Sasuke again, can you at least tell him I’m here?”

There was no answer before I heard the cell door shut.

I had no visitors that night. Nobody even came by to give me food. My stomach grumbled unhappily. Well, it was pointless staying here as a captive-- especially since Sasuke, apparently, was long gone. 

I looked around the cell. I could tell there were no guards nearby. The window was tiny, but just wide enough for me to squeeze through if only the bars weren’t there… I grabbed onto one of the bars, and after concentrating for a few seconds, they all melted away. I hoisted myself up, and crawled through the window.

I ran through the village, but I staggered suddenly. I sniffed the air. I smelled roasted garlic and onion. Again my stomach growled angrily.  _ Well _ , I thought,  _ A good meal was worth the risk of getting caught again _ …

I sat at the counter of a nearby shop and ordered a vegetarian ramen. As I waited for my dinner to be prepared, a blonde kid sat at the opposite side of the counter. The chef seemed to know what he wanted.

“You a regular here?” I asked.

“Huh?” the kid squinted at me. “Yeah, I guess so… Are you visiting?”

I nodded. “Yeah. This is my first time in the Village of the Hidden Leaf.”

“Oh,” the kid seemed somewhat intrigued. “What brings you here?”

“I’m looking for my brother,” I answered. I learned early on that I was no good at lying and never bothered to try anymore. Besides, it was surprising how much telling the truth ended up revealing about your enemy... “But it looks like he’s not here anymore.”

The kid nodded, watching the chef cook our dinners. “Well, is your brother a shinobi?”

“Yeah.”

He nodded again. “Our village is short on ninja at the moment. He’s probably on a mission right now.”

I nodded. “You’re probably right.”

The chef placed a bowl of ramen in front of us both. We devoured it in silence for a few minutes. As the blonde kid slurped up the rest of his broth, he looked at me again. “So, what’s the name of your brother? I might know him.”

“Hmm,” I said. 

I squinted at me. “What?”

“My brother,” I sighed. “Is Sasuke Uchiha.”

“ _ What _ ?” the kid jumped off his stool, his eyes wide and frightened. “Who are you?! You’re not… Itachi, are you?”

I snorted. “No,” I answered. “I know gender is a construct, but I hoped that I look at least a little bit more feminine than my little brother…”

“Little brother...” the kid repeated slowly.

I nodded. “I am the eldest Uchiha. Until recently, Itachi forgot I even existed. Sasuke still doesn’t know about me, I don’t think.”

“Sasuke isn’t here,” the kid said carefully.

“Yeah,” I nodded. “Kakashi said as much.”

“Kakashi?”

I nodded. “He and two other Hidden Leaf ninja captured me. Technically, I should be locked in a cell right now.”

“ _ What _ ?”

I smiled at him. “Don’t worry, I’m not your enemy. I have no way to prove it, but I’m not.”

The kid continued to glare at me, his body tense.

I frowned. I looked at his face. It was ordinary, save for whisker-like markings on his cheeks. “You’re Naruto, aren’t you?”

His eyes widened, but he said nothing. He clenched his fists. I drank the rest of my sake and sipped more of my ramen broth before standing. Naruto grimaced at me, like he was ready to fight.

“Don’t worry,” I said, surprised at how gloomy I sounded. “Like I said, I’m not your enemy. But be careful, Naruto. People are looking for you, including Itachi. More specifically, they’re looking for the nine-tailed fox. I don’t know what Sasuke is up to, but I’m hoping I find him before-- I’m hoping I find him.”

Naruto seemed frozen in place. I could tell he was mulling over whether he could trust me or not. I placed some cash down on the counter, accounting for a large tip. “Dinner is on me tonight,” I smiled at him. “I hope we meet again, Naruto. I hope you believe me. Next time, you can pay.”

“Hey!” he said. “Wait--!”

But it was too late. I grinned at him again. I weaved a hand sign and the dirt from the road swept around me, creating a sort of mini tornado.

“What?” Naruto said. “This is like Gaara...”

“Gaara?” I repeated, confused. “What’s Gaara? You’ll have to tell me about it the next time...”

And with that, I disappeared. 

I ran faster and farther than I had this morning. When I reached my limit, I jumped into a tree again and used the last of my chakra to for a summoning jutsu.

Jaku, the great white wolf, appeared suddenly in front of me. Even high in a tree, I had to look up at Jaku to meet his great red eyes.

“Giselle,” he growled. “Why did you summon me?” His eyes darted around, looking for enemies.

“I need your advice,” my voice was small. I shivered in the cold night air. I was tired. “Itachi is just like you said. But Sasuke-- I think he’s tempted by the darkness, but my gut tells me that he’s not consumed by it just yet… What do you think I should do?”

Jaku stretched his limbs and yawned loudly before answering. “If there is a chance that you can save your youngest brother, you must try.”

I nodded, smiling a little.   
  


“It won’t be easy,” he warned.

I shook my head. “Of course not.”

“Blood is thicker than water,” he reminded me.

I nodded. “But I have to try.”

“If you insist,” he growled. “Do not summon me again until you are recharged.”

“Of course,” I said. “Goodnight, Jaku. Thanks.”

“Goodnight, Giselle.” In a puff of steam, the great white wolf disappeared.

Though I was uneasy-- and literally laying down in a tree --I was exhausted enough that I fell asleep instantly. I only woke up when the sun started shining directly into my eye.

I sensed at least four ninja headed in my direction. 

I had regained my strength, but I didn’t want to waste it just yet. I lay still as the ninja approached. I recognized two of them-- Kakashi and Naruto. The others must have been additional ninja I hadn’t met during my short stay in the Hidden Leaf Village.

“Wait,” I heard Naruto say suddenly. He and his comrades suddenly stopped running.

_ Shit _ .

“She’s nearby,” Naruto said again.

“Ugh,” I said. No use in lying. “Yeah. I’m over here.”

Suddenly-- Naruto, Kakashi, and two other ninja I didn’t recognize, landed on the tree branch next to me.

“Hey, guys,” I said, laughing nervously.

“It’s  _ you _ ,” Naruto frowned.

“Yeah…”

“What?” the girl with pink hair asked. “Who is she?”

“Sasuke’s sister,” Kakashi answered.

“What?” the girl said, her eyebrows furrowed skeptically. “Sasuke doesn’t have a sister…”

“Well,” Kakashi continued. “Giselle claims that she’s the long-lost sister of Sasuke and Itachi.”

I nodded. “It’s true.”

They all glared at me for a few moments.

I laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Sakura demanded.

“I keep ending up in the same situation over and over,” I shrugged. “It’s not really funny, I guess. Especially since you all think I’m always lying…”

“How do we know you’re not?” Naruto demanded. “How do we know you’re not just like Itachi or Orochimaru?”

“Yeah,” I sighed. “I guess I don’t really have any way to prove it to you. Except…”

“Except?” Kakashi repeated.

“Except,” I said. “You’re looking for Sasuke right now, aren’t you? If that’s the case, I can help you.”

“What do you want with Sasuke?” Sakura said, her voice accusatory.

I sighed again. “I didn’t think I wanted anything from him…” I trailed off, trying to find the right words. “But now I understand why I want to meet him so bad…”

“What do you mean?” Naruto was scowling at me. They all were.

I was embarrassed. I felt my face turn red as tears involuntarily filled my eyes. “I was hoping,” I said quietly. “That he remembered me… I don’t really have a plan or anything… It’s silly, I know…”

“That’s not silly,” Naruto said seriously. 

“Naruto--” Sakura started, her voice kind but reprimanding. “We have no idea who she really is. We can’t trust her.”

“You’re right,” I said. I jumped down from the tree, landing softly in front of them. “I’ve given you no reason to trust me. But I think I can earn your trust.”

“How?” Kakashi asked in his bored sort of way.

“I can help,” I said, sounding more confident than I felt. “I can help you find Sasuke. I know where he is…”


End file.
